Der Unbekannte
Der Unbekannte ist der geheimnisvolle und hervorragend informierte Anführer von Cerberus. Sein wahrer Name und früheres Leben sind lange in Vergessenheit geraten. Den gewaltigen Einfluss von Cerberus nutzend, ist die Unterstützung und Förderung der Menschheit als Ganzes stets das vorderstes Ziel des Unbekannten. Wobei er keinerlei Mittel schont, um seine Interessen zu wahren. Getreu dem Motto "Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel" gehören sowohl fragwürdige Forschungen an Menschen und anderen Spezies zu seinem Repertoire, als auch die Erstellung von paramilitärischen Truppen und deren Einsatz.__toc__ Mass Effect: Evolution Jahre vor seinem Dasein als Anführer von Cerberus ist der Unbekannte als Söldner namens Jack Harper tätig. Unter dem Kommando von General Williams dient er als Teil einer kleinen Allianz-Spezialeinheit, welche zum Endstadium des Erstkontakt-Krieges auf Shanxi stationiert ist. Diese Einheit - bestehend neben Jack auch noch aus den Söldnern Ben Hislop und Eva Coré - ist bei einer Aufklärungsaktion in Kontakt mit einem fremdartigen Alienartefakt gekommen, das durch einen Lichtimpuls ungewöhnliche Fähigkeiten verleiht. Die Turianer, unter der Führung von Desolas Arterius, welche große Interessen an dem Artefakt zeigen, nehmen die gesamte Söldnergruppe gefangen und verschiffen sie zusammen mit dem Artefakt nach Palaven. Im Zuge der Gefangenschaft wird Jack Harper, der durch den Einfluss des Artefaktes seltsame Visionen erhält, in eine Verschwörung innerhalb des turianischen Militärs verwickelt. Ein Teil der Turianer sind bereits durch dessen Einfluss indoktriniert. Sie gründeten einen Kult, welcher die "Erhebung" aller Turianer zu ebenso kybernetischen Wesen anstrebt, wie die entstellten Mitglieder des Kultes. Saren Arterius, Jack Harper und die Söldnerin Eva Core gelingt es schließlich die bereits indoktrinierten Turianer und den abtrünnigen Desolas Arterius zu stoppen. Sowohl Desolas Arterius, Ben Hislop als auch Eva Core kommen jedoch bei den Ereignissen um. Einige Zeit nach dem Konflikt um das Alienartefakt, beschließt Jack Harper - als einziger Überlebende seiner Gruppe - aufgrund der Erkenntnisse, welche ihm das Objekt durch Visionen einflößte, ein Manifest zu verfassen. Die Menschheit steht am Rande dunkler Zeiten und unbekannte Mächte werden sie unweigerlich bald testen. Es ist jedoch die einzige Pflicht der Menschheit jede Herausforderung zu meistern um zu überleben, wie sie es seit jeher getan hat. Doch dabei geht es nicht nur ums Überleben, sondern ebenfalls um die Verbesserung der Menschheit im Ganzen. Letztlich wird die Menschheit ihren gerechten Platz unter den Sternen einnehmen. Der Unbekannte ist geboren. Mass Effect: Der Aufstieg Im Roman gibt der Unbekannte Paul Grayson den Auftrag, seine Adoptivtochter Gillian Grayson zu Cerberus zu bringen, nachdem die Tarnung des Agenten vor Ort, beim Ascension-Projekt, aufgeflogen ist. Grayson erstattet dem Unbekannten später Bericht über sein Scheitern, und dass Gillian vermutlich mit Kahlee Sanders zur Migranten-Flotte geflohen ist. Der Unbekannte stellt daraufhin Ressourcen und Agenten zur Infiltrierung der Flotte zur Verfügung. Mass Effect: Erlösung Der Unbekannte erkennt das Ausmaß der Bedrohung durch die Reaper und die enorme Bedeutung, welche Shepard in dem kommenden Konflikt womöglich einnehmen kann. Der größte Held der Menschheit ist ein Symbol der Hoffnung und Cerberus als Retter der Menschheit muss sicherstellen, dass diese nicht verloren geht. Die Kollektoren greifen kurz danach jedoch die Normandy an, wobei Shepard getötet wird. Da der Unbekannte feststellt, dass der Shadow Broker in Besitz von Shepards Körper ist, welchen er an die Kollektoren zu verkaufen gedenkt, beschließt er eine Allianz mit Liara T'Soni zu gründen. Diese Allianz hat das Ziel, in Besitz Shepards Körper zu kommen um diesen wiederzubeleben. Nach einem Wettlauf mit dem Shadow Broker und seinem gefährlichen salarianischen Auftragskiller Tazzik gelingt es Liara die Überreste vor dem Zugriff der Kollektoren zu retten und Cerberus zu übergeben. Mass Effect 2 Nach der Zerstörung der [[SSV Normandy SR-1|SSV Normandy SR-1]] durch die Kollektoren und der damit einher gegangenen Tötung Shepards, ist es der Unbekannte, der Shepard um jeden Preis wiederbeleben will. Dazu gibt er das Lazarus-Projekt in Auftrag, das 4 Mrd. Credits kosten sollte und schließlich zum Erfolg führte. Der Unbekannte sieht nach eigener Aussage in Shepard ein Symbol für die Menschheit: „Sie sind mehr als ein Soldat, Sie sind ein Symbol.“ Prolog Im Prolog ist der Unbekannte ganz zu Beginn mit einem seiner Offiziere, Miranda Lawson, zu sehen. Sie unterhalten sich über Commander Shepard und das, was er / sie für die Menschheit getan hat. Aus ihrem Dialog geht hervor, dass irgendetwas mit Shepard geschehen sein muss, denn der Unbekannte sagt zuletzt zu Miss Lawson: "Dann sehen Sie zu, dass wir sie / ihn nicht verlieren." Was genau es damit auf sich hat, erklärt sich in den nachfolgenden Szenen, in der die SSV Normandy von den Kollektoren zerstört und Shepard getötet wird. Cerberus hat Shepard anschließend geborgen und das Lazarus-Projekt wurde in Gang gesetzt. Lazarus Station thumb|left|306px Der Unbekannte bittet Shepard beim ersten Treffen, nachdem er kurz nach seinem / ihrem Befinden gefragt hat, lediglich das Verschwinden der Menschen auf einer Kolonie namens Freedom's Progress unter Begleitung von Jacob Taylor und Miranda Lawson zu untersuchen. Dabei trifft Shepard jedoch nicht persönlich auf den Unbekannten; dieses so wie alle weiteren Treffen finden stets über einen Quantenverknüpfungskommunikator statt. Er stellt Shepard völlig frei nach Freedom's Progress weiterzumachen oder seiner / ihrer eigenen Wege zu gehen. Shepard willigt vorerst ein. In einem kurzen Gespräch mit Miranda erfährt Shepard, dass der Unbekannte großen Wert darauf gelegt hatte, Shepard genauso wieder zurückzubringen, wie er / sie einst gewesen war und u.a. den Einsatz eines Kontrollchips, wie es Miranda favorisiert hatte, untersagt hatte. Wäre Shepard auch nur im Geringsten irgendwie verändert aus dem Lazarus-Projekt hervorgegangen, wäre das ganze Projekt in den Augen des Unbekannten gescheitert. Jacob hingegen macht keinen Hehl daraus, dass er dem Unbekannten nicht traut. Die Normandy Nach Freedom's Progress und einem Wiedersehen mit Tali'Zorah vas Neema, beschließt Shepard weiter für den Unbekannten und damit für Cerberus zu arbeiten. Der Unbekannte weiß sehr genau, welche Vorkehrungen er treffen muss, damit Shepard gut motiviert bleibt. Unter anderem rekrutiert er im Vorfeld den wohl besten Piloten der Allianz, Jeff "Joker" Moreau. Darüber hinaus stellt er Shepard einen verbesserten Nachbau der SSV-Normandy zur Verfügung, der gut anderthalbmal größer als das ursprüngliche Schiff ist. Joker und Shepard nützen ihr Vorrecht um dem Schiff einen Namen zu geben und nennen es natürlich Normandy. Wie es dem Unbekannten gelungen ist, an die Baupläne zu kommen, kann Shepard vorerst nicht eruieren. Der Unbekannte wird nicht müde Shepard ständig daran zu erinnern, dass er / sie in allen Entscheidungen völlig freie Hand habe. Die Anstellung Jokers ist nicht der einzige Schachzug des Unbekannten. Immer wieder begegnet Shepard auf dem Schiff Mitarbeiter, die irgendwie einmal mit der Allianz bzw. dem Kampf gegen die Sovereign zu tun gehabt haben und deren Loyalität nun Cerberus gilt, nachdem alle Daten bzgl. der Existenz der Reaper vom Citadel-Rat und der Allianz gleichermaßen unter den Tisch gekehrt wurden. Wie ernst es dem Unbekannten mit seiner selbstauferlegten Aufgabe ist, erkennt Shepard daran, dass sich an Bord eine KI namens EDI befindet. Allerdings merkt Shepard bald, dass er / sie nur begrenzt Zugriff auf EDIs Datenspeicher hat. Die Dossiers Nachdem Shepard die Mission auf Freedom's Progress abgeschlossen hat, händigt der Unbekannte Shepard mehrere Dossiers aus, um das effektivste Team zu bilden, das letztendlich die Kollektorenstation angreifen sollte. Dass die Dossiers auch die Rekrutierung nichtmenschlicher Teammitglieder vorsehen, ist ebenso überraschend wie das Vorhandensein der KI EDI auf der Normandy. Erst lehnt Shepard diese ab und wünscht, dass er / sie mit dem Team der ursprünglichen Normandy zu arbeiten. Der Unbekannte erklärt Shepard, dass keiner der Beteiligten aus dem einen oder anderen Grund verfügbar sei. Nachdem Shepard die Teammitglieder Mordin Solus, Archangel, Jack und Grunt (anstelle des ursprünglich beabsichtigten Okeers) rekrutiert hat, schickt der Unbekannte Shepard nach Horizon. Was Grunt angeht, überlässt der Unbekannte Shepard, wie er / sie mit dem Kroganer verfahren will. Auf Horizon trifft Shepard auf Ashley / Kaidan. Das unerwartete Wiedersehen belastet Shepard, was den Unbekannten hinterher dazu veranlasst, ihm / ihr zu raten, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und sich auf die Mission zu konzentrieren. Shepard bekommt drei weitere Dossiers ausgehändigt, diesmal von Samara, Thane Krios und Tali'Zorah vas Neema. Das Kollektorenschiff Shepard wird vom Unbekannten in ein allem Anschein nach verlassenes Kollektorenschiff geschickt, um dort wichtige Informationen über das Omega 4-Portal zu sammeln. EDI ist vorerst in der Lage sich in das Schiff zu hacken und lotst dabei Shepards Team hindurch. Beim Extrahieren der Dateien stellt sich allerdings heraus, dass das Schiff keineswegs so verlassen ist, wie es scheint. Shepard und das Squad werden von den Kollektoren überrascht. Darüber hinaus beginnt das Schiff alle Systeme hochzufahren, sodass EDI kurz sogar den Zugriff auf das Schiff verliert. Gegen Ende der Mission erfährt Shepard von EDI, dass das turianische Notsignal, welches den Unbekannten auf die Spur des Kollektorenschiffes brachte, gefälscht war. Dies wusste der Unbekannte jedoch bereits, bevor er Shepard auf das Schiff schickte. EDI hält es für ausgeschlossen, dass der Unbekannte auf das Signal hereinfallen konnte. Es gelingt Shepard nur knapp das Schiff zu verlassen ehe alle Systeme hochgefahren sind. Nachdem Shepard hinterher zornig Antworten vom Unbekannten fordert, meint dieser, dass er voll in Shepards Fähigkeiten vertraut hätte und dies die einzige Möglichkeit war, an Daten über das Omega 4-Portal bzw. dem Reaper-FFS zu gelangen. Andernfalls hätten die Kollektoren das Manöver vielleicht durchschaut, wenn Shepard voll eingeweiht gewesen wäre. Nach diesem Vorfall macht sich eine zunehmend misstrauischere Stimmung gegen den Unbekannten an Bord der Normandy breit. Der verlassene Reaper Nachdem sich herausgestellt hat, dass man für das Durchstoßen des Omega 4-Portals ein Reaper-FFS benötigt, eine Freund/Feind-Erkennung der Kollektoren und Reapertechnologie, wird Shepard von dem Unbekannten zu einem "toten" Reaper geschickt, der sich im Orbit des Planeten Klendagon befindet. Der Unbekannte berichtet, dass er bereits einen Trupp Wissenschaftler vorausgeschickt habe, und ein weiteres Reaper-FFS gefunden worden sei. Allerdings ist der Kontakt zu den Wissenschaftlern abgebrochen. An Bord des Reapers stellt sich heraus, dass er nicht verlassen ist und sich zahlreiche Reapertruppen dort befinden. Die Wissenschaftler wurden zu Husks umgewandelt. Als Shepard am Ende der Mission einen Geth (Legion) an Bord bringt, überlässt der Unbekannte wiederum Shepard, was er/sie mit dem Geth zu tun beabsichtigt. Die Kollektorenstation Letztendlich ist es soweit das Omega 4-Portal zu durchstoßen und Shepard führt ein letztes Gespräch mit dem Unbekannten. Wenn man in der Kollektorenstation bis zum Kern vorgedrungen ist, wird man noch ein letztes Mal von dem Unbekannten kontaktiert. Der Unbekannte weist darauf hin, dass es noch eine weitere Möglichkeit gäbe und es nicht notwendig sei, die Station zu sprengen. Der Unbekannte will die Station retten um so an die Technologie der Reaper zu kommen. Wie Shepard sich auch entscheidet, der Unbekannte hat keinen Einfluss mehr auf Shepards Handlungen. Ist man der gleichen Meinung, dass die Daten für den Kampf gegen die Reaper nützlich sein könnten, kann man die Station erhalten und der Unbekannte freut sich über die Daten. Misstraut man hingegen den Beweggründen des Unbekannten, kann man die Station immer noch sprengen und sich damit die Feindschaft des Unbekannten einhandeln. Mass Effect: Vergeltung Ein paar Monate dem Angriff auf die Kollektorenbasis gedenkt der Unbekannte sein Wissen über die Reaper auszuweiten. Mithilfe des von Kai Leng gefangenen Paul Grayson beginnt er auf einer geheimen Cerberusbasis ein wissenschaftliches Projekt, in welchem Grayson Reapertechnologie implementiert wird, um die Auswirkungen in kontrollierter Umgebung zu untersuchen. Gerade als Grayson sich beginnt zu verwandeln, greift eine turianische Spezialeinheit überraschend die Cerberusbasis an, wobei der Unbekannte in Gefahr gerät und nur durch den Einsatz von Kai Leng knapp entkommt. Der nun unter Reapereinfluss stehende Paul Grayson startet einen gewaltsamen Feldzug durch das Schiff und wird letztlich nur knapp von Kai Leng überwältigt. Nach dem Tod von Paul Grayson nutzt der Unbekannte die politische Situation aus, um eine Allianz mit Aria T'Loak zu formen. Mass Effect: Blendwerk (…) Mass Effect: Invasion Nachdem die Allianz zwischen Aria'T Loak und dem Unbekannten geschlossen wurde, nutzt der Anführer von Cerberus seinen neu gewonnenen Einfluss, um auf der anderen Seite des Omega-4 Portals eine Forschungsbasis für Reapertechnologie zu etablieren. Unglücklicherweise gelingt es einer neuen Form von Reaperkreaturen, Adjutanten genannt, welche an Bord dieser Basis gehalten wurden, auszubrechen und einige Cerberusschiffe zu kapern, was eine Invasion von Omega auslöst. Um der Situation Herr zu werden und um Aria zu unterstützen, entsendet der Unbekannte General Oleg Petrovsky und Cerberus-Truppen. Im Zuge des Kampfes gegen die Adjutanten offenbart sich der wahre Plan des Unbekannten: Die Übernahme von Omega. In dem darauffolgenden Duell zwischen Aria und Petrovsky gelingt es letzteren am Ende die Oberhand zu behalten und die Station für Cerberus zu gewinnen, wonach der Unbekannte daraufhin unbegrenzten Zugriff auf das Omega-4 Portal erhielt. Mass Effect 3 Shepard hat sich von Cerberus losgesagt und die nachgebaute Normandy, sowie alle Daten über die Reaper der Allianz übergeben. Mars Nachdem die Reaper begonnen haben, die Erde anzugreifen, schickt Admiral Hackett Shepard in die Archive auf dem Mars, da dort einige protheanische Daten aufbewahrt werden. Dort angekommen, stellt Shepard mit seinem / ihrem Squad fest, dass Cerberus ebenfalls hinter den Daten her ist. right|230px|Der Unbekannte warnt Shepard, sich nicht länger einzumischenAls sie das gewaltige protheanische Artefakt mit den fraglichen Daten erreichen, nimmt unerwartet der Unbekannte Kontakt mit Shepard auf. Im anschließenden Gespräch versucht er vergeblich, Shepard davon zu überzeugen, dass er nach wie vor nur das Wohl der Menschheit im Auge habe. Shepard hat mitangesehen, was seine Söldner auf dem Mars angerichtet hatten und stellt seine Mittel, wie er das zu erreichen gedenkt, in Frage. Der Unbekannte ist davon überzeugt, dass der Schlüssel zum Sieg in der Kontrolle der Reaper liegt und Shepard bezeichnet ihn daraufhin als wahnsinnig. Das Gespräch endet damit, dass der Unbekannte Shepard droht, sich ihm nicht in den Weg zu stellen. Der Unbekannte fügt zuletzt hinzu, dass Shepard trotz evtl. früherer Auseinandersetzungen erstaunlich effektiv war und sich als nützliches Werkzeug gegen die Kollektoren erwiesen hat. Er bezeichnet Shepard als ein Relikt, und als solches sei seine / ihre Zeit nun vorbei. Die letzten Worte äußert er im Beisein seines momentanen favorisierten Agenten, den Attentäter Kai Leng. Je nachdem, wie man sich bei einem importierten Charakter am Ende von ME 2 bezüglich der Kollektoren-Basis entschieden hat bzw. wie die allgemeine Gesinnung Shepards war, variieren die Argumente des Unbekannten ein bisschen. Thessia Das nächste Mal unterhält man sich auf Thessia mit dem Unbekannten. Hier verrät er, dass er versucht die Reaper zu kontrollieren. Er hält die Reaper für die Macht, die die Menschheit an oberste Stelle in der Galaxie setzen kann. Das nächste Treffen findet direkt in der nächsten primären Mission statt, in der Shepard die Basis von Cerberus thumb|250pxdirekt angreift. Shepard kommt am Ende dieser Mission an den Arbeitsplatz des Unbekannten, mit der sterbenden Sonne im Hintergrund. Als sich Shepard in seinen Stuhl setzt, taucht der Unbekannte hinter ihm als Hologramm auf. In dem folgenden Gespräch erfährt man, dass der Unbekannte den Katalysator für den Tiegel bereits kennt. Er sagt jedoch nicht, was der Katalysator ist. Kurz vor Ende des Spiels begegnet man dem Unbekannten ein allerletztes Mal. Ob er indoktriniert ist, ist nach wie vor unklar, da sich sein Plan die Reaper zu kontrollieren in letzter Konsequenz als möglich und durchaus gewinnbringend erweist. Shepard führt ein längeres Gespräch mit ihm, wie sinnlos sein Versuch ist die Reaper zu kontrollieren. Vorausgesetzt man hat genug Vorbildlich- bzw. Abtrünnigkeitspunkte gesammelt, kann man erreichen, dass sich der Unbekannte selbst erschießt. Falls nicht genug Punkte vorhanden sind, wird er versuchen Admiral Anderson zu erschießen, entweder man verhindert es und erschießt den Unbekannten oder Anderson stirbt und er zielt schließlich auf Shepard, wo man wiederum die Möglichkeit hat ihn zu erschießen. Persönlichkeit thumb|200px|leftDer Unbekannte besitzt silbergraue kurze Haare und eine nahezu symmetrische Gesichtsform. Das auffälligste Merkmal seiner Erscheinung sind die künstlichen, blau leuchtenden Augen. Er ist charismatisch und besitzt eine ausgezeichnete emotionale Selbstbeherrschung, was es in einem Gespräch nahezu unmöglich macht, an seinem Verhalten zu deuten, was er gerade denkt. Der Unbekannte besitzt außerdem die Fähigkeit, jegliche kleinste Emotion des Gegenübers wahrzunehmen und darauf einzugehen, was ihn zu einem brillanten Manipulator macht. Darüber hinaus ist der Unbekannte ein überragender Stratege und Taktiker der Jahre im Voraus plant. Häufig ist er seinem Gegenüber einen Schritt voraus und besitzt stets einen Plan B und C sollte sein Ziel gefährdet sein. Trivia *Das quarianische Einsatzteam auf Haestrom unter Tali'Zorah vas Neema untersuchte das mysteriöse frühzeitige Sterben der Sonne des Systems - interessanterweise sitzt der Unbekannte ebenfalls vor einer sterbenden Sonne. *Im englischen wird er sowohl in ME2 als auch in ME3 von Martin Sheen gesprochen *Im Roman Der Aufstieg wird der Unbekannte als der Erleuchtende bezeichnet. Vermutlich ein Übersetzungsfehler. *Trotz Ähnlichkeiten im Namen ist der Unbekannte, einst als Jack Harper bekannt, nicht mit Cora Harper verwandt. *Seine bekannten leuchtenden Augen verdankt der Unbekannte dem Kontakt mit einem Reaper-Artefakt auf Shanxi, das er während des Erstkontakt-Kriegs fand. en:Illusive Man es:Hombre Ilusorio fr:Homme Trouble pl:Człowiek Iluzja ru:Призрак Kategorie:Artikel mit Sound Kategorie:Cerberus Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen (Mass Effect 2) Kategorie:Personen (Mass Effect 3) Kategorie:Personen (Foundation) Kategorie:Personen (Vergeltung) Kategorie:Personen (Der Aufstieg) Kategorie:Personen (Blendwerk) Kategorie:Personen (Invasion) Kategorie:Personen (Heimatwelt) Kategorie:Personen (Evolution) Kategorie:Indoktrinierte